FoxMask
|faction=Shadow Brigade |category =OC |species = Time Youkai (formerly Shadowblood) |age = 27 }} FoxMask (フォックスかめん , FokkusuKamen) is a Time Youkai (formerly Shadowblood). Personality FoxMask is a productive person, for the most part staying on task. He has no trouble with joking around, but during a fight, he prefers not to. FoxMask sees sentient beings as inherently good, and believes that no one is truly evil. He understands that Mary Sues don't mean to tear apart the multiverse, and thus, only kills them when they've done absolutely horrible things, such as murder or extreme cruelty. FoxMask also doesn't like bigger creatures picking on smaller ones, for almost any reason. This explains why he saw Giz's rampage as unforgivable, as she was killing hundreds through no fault or their own. A really notable trait about FoxMask is his roguish tendencies. If he believe it serves the greater good, he will steal, such as hi-jacking M.O.G.U.E.R.A. to fight the possessed EVA 1X, or raiding the KSA's base for files on Giz. He also has what TvTropes calls Chronic Backstabbing Disorder, but this has gone away in his later years, as he has been trying to improve his reputation (but don't let that think you shouldn't watch your back). FoxMask is also known to have panic attacks when overwhelmed, but this never comes up in a fight. FoxMask currently from PTSD and paranoia. While this is currently ongoing, it is slowly getting better. Abilties *Natural weapons (claws, teeth, etc.) *Control over dark energy and time *Shadowsteel (silver infused with dark energy) chained sickle; the material allows him to control the weapon's direction **Weapon's movements are not fluid, allowing it to get countered by attacks *Poison *Aura sense, limited to 100 ft (extends when size-shifting) *Flight at Mach 5 Weaknesses *Light-based attacks *Piercing attacks Themes FoxMask has had two theme songs. The first, which represented him when he got PTSD, was Individual System. After absorbing the essence of the Time Gem and becoming a Time Youkai, his theme changed to Fight for Justice, a remix of Individual System. Trivia *FoxMask's real name translates into English as "Destroyer", which is very ironic, given that he's not only very kind, but is seeking to defend the multiverse. *Despite technically being a deity in the RPverse, FoxMask is, due to lack of training in Daedric powers, only somewhat stronger than he was before. *Had refused to call himself a deity, despite technically being one before. This may be because it only counted in the RPverse, or him not wanted to put himself above God. *FoxMask is considered the arch-enemy and anti-thesis to Herokra, due to the latter's reckless behavior, attempting to merge the multiverse with other universes (which, mind you, could lead to very, very serious problems), being extremely arrogant, endangering the lives of others, and, most of all, re-becoming a Gary Stu after FoxMask cleansed him of his tainted aura, thus choosing unstable, dangerous power, over forgiveness and mercy. *FoxMask, along with Okami M.U.T.O., through killing Edward Cullen, destroyed the Twilight universe, and in the process, share the record for highest body count by an RP character. *FoxMask's themes are shared with Kamen Rider Ixa. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Anti-Hero Category:Leaders Category:Original Characters Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Ninjas Category:Sue Hunter Category:Neutral Good Category:Vampires Category:Flying Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence